


De canciones y besos

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sting es un plus MUY grande
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Tienes que estar de coña.</p><p>Peter. Tumbado en su hamaca por fuera de la caravana. Con una guitarra.<br/>Es lo más sexy que Roman ha visto en su vida. Por eso a medida que va acercándose no deja de pensar en la posibilidad de tirarse sobre el gypsy y comérselo, no literalmente pero casi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	De canciones y besos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanHalinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanHalinski/gifts), [Naroa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Naroa), [Otoha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otoha/gifts).



> Hooola.  
> Segunda historia Rumanfrey que publico. Me gusta muchísimo este pairing~ ^^ ¡Y os animo a que le mostréis esta serie tan buena a todo el mundo! LOL  
> ¡Disfrutad!
> 
>  
> 
> PD: sugiero escuchar la canción de Sting mientras se lleva a cabo la lectura ^^  
> PD2: dedico este fic a mi honeybun Tamy xP y a su prima Naroa~ Os quiero, babehs ;)

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Vintildeeta_Rumanfrey_zpsac3d406f.jpg.html)

-Tienes que estar de coña.

Peter. Tumbado en su hamaca por fuera de la caravana. Con una guitarra.  
Es lo más sexy que Roman ha visto en su vida. Por eso a medida que va acercándose no deja de pensar en la posibilidad de tirarse sobre el gypsy y comérselo, no literalmente pero casi.

-¿Jugando a los juglares? -se cachondea, en cambio, en cuanto llega a su altura.

Enseguida Peter compone una de sus sonrisas sin dientes, adorable, y le enseña el dedo anular mientras se incorpora.

-Soy bastante bueno. ¿Quieres que te toque algo?

 _¿Quieres que te toque algo?_ La pregunta se repite en su mente como un jodido mantra. Roman se muerde el labio inferior, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.  
Peter le hace señas entonces para que se siente a su lado. La hamaca es lo bastante grande para ambos y aguanta bastante bien el peso. Y no es que Roman esté pensando en... Bueno, ¿a quién pretende engañar? Ni siquiera es la primera vez que se le pasa por la cabeza.

-¿Y qué me vas a tocar, una romántica? -le pincha.

-Pues a lo mejor, pero sólo por tocarte las pelotas.

"Pues para eso no necesitas tocarme ninguna balada. Tienes mi permiso para tocármelas sin necesidad de preliminares," piensa para sí, sus ojos verdes taladrando los azules grisáceos de Peter.  
Este toca un par de notas para prepararse y se aclara la garganta.

-¿Te gusta _Sting_? -pregunta mientras toca los primeros acordes.

Roman no puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

-No está mal.

No va a admitir que le gusta, pero lo hace. Y reconoce perfectamente la canción que Peter está tocando. " _Every breath you take_ ". Es un puto clásico, por amor de Dios. Una de las mejores canciones de todos los tiempos.  
Y, por alguna razón, Roman no puede evitar compararla con lo que siente por el gypsy.  
Pero eso es todo en lo que puede pensar, ya que de repente Peter comienza a acompañar los acordes de la guitarra con su voz.  
El descubrimiento hace que Roman no pueda articular palabra. Es como verle transformarse de nuevo. Es hermoso.

_Every breath you take_  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take 

_**I'll be watching you** _

_Every single day_  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay 

_**I'll be watching you** _

_Oh can't you see_  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
with every step you take 

_Every move you make_  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake 

_**I'll be watching you** _

_Since you've gone I've been_  
lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only  
see your face  
I look around but it's you I  
can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for  
your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby  
please 

_Oh can't you see_  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
with every step you take 

_Every move you make_  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake 

_**I'll be watching you** _

Cuando Peter termina levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la sorprendida de Roman, su boca entreabierta.

- **Shee-it** -pronuncian ambos al mismo tiempo, echándose a reír nerviosamente justo después.

Únicamente están ellos dos ahí. Lynda está en el pueblo y aún le falta un rato para volver. Nadie les molestará si deciden hacer **algo**. Es perfecto.

-Gracias... -la voz de Roman sale algo estrangulada, por lo que carraspea un poco.- Por la canción, ya sabes. Es... Me ha gustado. Deberías dedicarte a ello.

-¿A tocarte canciones? -sonríe pillo Peter.

-No, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero -dice Roman entre risas.- Aunque... no me importaría si decidieses tocármelas sólo a mí.

Peter acaricia un poco la suave y lisa madera de la guitarra y después la deja a un lado en la hamaca.

-También te enseñé solamente a ti la transformación.

-Cierto -se echa Roman hacia atrás, apoyando los codos en la tela y mirando hacia el cielo anaranjado; el sol está a punto de ponerse.

-Roman.

Su nombre le llega en un susurro y su única respuesta es girar la cabeza hacia el atrayente sonido.  
Sus llenos labios se encuentran con unos finos, algo secos y temblorosos. No es un gran beso, pero no le importa lo más mínimo porque es perfecto. Todo lo es; ellos dos en esa hamaca, la puesta de sol y la canción de _Sting_ cantada por Peter aún sonando en su cabeza.

_Every breath you take_. 

Cada beso que comparten le sabe a vida. 


End file.
